Sweet as Chocolate
by Jenn Marie Antony
Summary: Clarissa Aubrey and her brother are think la push is just going to be a normal little place were they could live out there lives until there 18 but little did they know all the legends are true and that they in for the ride of their lives. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet as Chocolate

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Clarissa Aubrey Martinez. I was born in San Francisco, California along with my twin Alexander Sebastian Martinez. Were now 16 and ready to explore the world of the bay area. WERE

My life has been pretty great. I mean I had great friends and school wasn't complicated. My family was never one that had major problems. We were always united and got along with one another. My grandma Kukuclannema was so smart and held the family together threw hard times. You see my family is Maya a type of Indian. We always looked up to her and she taught me some remedies and old classic tales.

Thing seemed to be going great. Well I should say they were great because just last Tuesday my dad got promoted.

So hear is where the story begins. I was forced to move out of the most known city in California to a little Reservation in Washington. Let's say my brother and I weren't not one least happy about moving but at least they were natives and that was the only reason our mother told us to stay happy. So hear I was a total city girl, about to go into the middle of wilderness..(yay) I was excited….NOT

But no matter how much I didn't want to leave San Fran I kept a happy face for my family. I didn't want them to see all the hurt I was going threw. And I knew my brother was even more mad because he just got the girl of his dreams and was about to leave her

But sacrifice is sometimes needed for true happiness. At least that's what I hoped.

*~8-8~*

So today is Monday, the day in which we arrive at La Push. I was just as nervous as anyone could be but I kept my hopes up.

But I did have to admit that it was beautiful the little town. Full of big trees and the color green. It reminded me of the painting artist always paint of the forest.

Suddenly we came to a stop at 1:15 pm. "Home Sweet Home" my dad called out as he opened his door. I was afraid to look at my home so I decided to look around the neighborhood. It wasn't bad only five houses near. No one was out but these two older people around the block. It was a girl and boy to be exact and well even from this distance they were beautiful. Obviously related, they were yelling at each other then suddenly stopped and looked toward my direction.

I was mortified and went straight to the trunk to help my dad carry some items. It was then I turned to look at my house for the first time, with my keyboard in my hand. I had to gasp it was beautiful.

It remind my of a little fairy tale wooden cottage but bigger. It had two stories and a huge front lawn. I quickly lifted my keyboard and ran as fast as I could inside the house to call my bedroom.

I decided to go with the one facing the front because I loved how it faced the front of the yards plus you could see a little bit of the woods from a distance. Still in shock I looked around in awe. It had a high ceiling and was very roomy compared to our apartment in San Fran.

When I decided to sop gazing at my dream house I went outside to grab the things I needed for my room. As I went down the little porch my grandma caught my hand and grabbed me harshly

"oh my little one I knew there was something special about this place. It called to me. Just wait little Clarissa magic is all around and you and your brother are in for a spell" she said in joy as she quickly entered the house leaving me in shock. "Kukuclannema. Kukuclannema!" I repeated but no sound. So I quickly ignored the my crazy Kukuclannema.

And it was in that moment my life was for ever changed. It was that moment the future I planned no longer seemed to matter. It was the moment I realized that all magic was true. It was then I believed everything was possible. It was that moment I fell in love and my heart completed. It was that moment my dreams and fantasies came true. It was in that moment my breathe came to a stop and the world didn't seem to matter to me anymore. It was the moment I will never forget. The moment _they came._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was stunned and filled with joy I didn't comprehend.

There were 5 boys and 2 girls that all looked related yet not. But most importantly they were beautiful and had such a confidence/joy that radiated off of them. All of them had deep black silky hair, tanned muscular skin and sharp features. I also noticed they all had the same tattoo on their right arm, which was cool to me.

As I stood their looked dumbfounded. The one named Sam came up raised his hand to shake mine as I tried to go un noticed. I quickly looked up and shook his hand, which was nice, a warm. It reminded me of home and peace. I gave a quick smile and introduced myself because I knew my mother would kill me if I didn't.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa. But just call me Clare." I said in the nicest, welcoming tome I could conjure. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sam, your cousin Emily's husband and these are my friends Leah, Chilali, Seth, Paul, Jared and Embry." Sam said as he pointed each of them out. "Oh so you're the famous Sam she brags about. It's really nice to get a face on you." I said all giggly.

"Sam I think we can introduce ourselves" joked the shorter but much more beautiful of the girls. "I'm Chilali and this is my brother Embry." announced the girl as she came close to me, not shy at all. Embry her brother merely waved from where he was but didn't look at me straight in the eye. I guess he was shy like me too.

"And I'm Leah your second cousin removed or something like that." said the other girl laughed as she neared. I couldn't help but notice their beauty. They were beyond gorgeous.

Chilali was short but her height didn't weaken the fact that she was hot. She had a beautiful long braid down one shoulder, dark green eyes and perfect smooth skin. She was fit and looked like exactly like a fricken model! I was jealous but in a good way. Leah was the same as her but different. Like I said earlier they all seemed related but weren't. She had short hair, dark brown eyes and the same tan skin everyone hear seemed to have. But instead of the nice warming outspoken Chilali personality she seemed a little more laid back and neutral like she wasn't happy or mad to meet me.

They began to talk about how school was my brother decided to join us in the conversation. As they drifted off into the subject of AP US History I accidentally zoned them out. I was totally observing the other five boys.

I had to admit just like the girls they were unique. They were all tall and looked like they either took steroids or they seriously worked out.

All at once the boys were lifting heavy items inside my house. Sam, the one who introduced to me, was the second tallest and that's because I had to lift my head to look him in the face. He had deep set black eyes and seemed to be alert for something. To what I don't know. Embry, the one that still hasn't made any eye contact, was looking at the floor. He seemed to be around my age, which hopefully he was because I needed to know somebody from the school that was in my grade. To me he was the most gorgeous of them all. He was perfect height and had the most sharpest clean cut features. Like his sister he had green eyes. Paul, I think, was the buffest of them all. From were I was standing he was the tallest but unlike the rest of his friends he seemed to have a little lighter skin tone and warm light brown eyes that contrasted against his deep black hair. He was helping my dad get the sofa into the house. The last left were Jared and Seth. But I wasn't sure who was who. They were shockingly different. The younger looking one looked just like Leah but a whole lot taller and male. The older one looked, well he looked like a young version of Paul but with darker skin and dark brown eyes.

As I was studying them carrying things off. The younger one looked up and stared me straight in the face. I was mortified but instead of giving me a weird look he smiled and put down the kitchen table. Slowly I tried to get back into the school conversation but I saw from the corner of my eye that he was coming towards me.

Clare breathe in and out I had to tell myself. "Hi I'm Seth. Leah's brother. And like she said were like second cousin removed" he said to me. "How is that possible?" I asked in a joking yet serious undertone matter. "Well your family is from Emily's mom side. At least that's what Sam said. And my family the Clearwaters are from Emily's dad side." he went on explaining. As he said this I could help but notice the way he seemed so calm and friendly as if we have meet before. "Oh I think I can see the light." I joked.

Quickly and out of curiosity I asked the first question that came to mind. "Can I see your tattoo?" I asked with out thinking. He looked shocked and i quickly had to say "I mean not that I want to be noisy or anything I just thought it looked really cool…" I said feeling my face turned a nice shade of pink.

"Well don't be embarrassed to ask, my Pueblo is your Pueblo." he joked as he lifted his sleeve to reveal the whole tattoo. I turned to face directly into his right bicep and tried really hard to ignore the fact that his arm was really ripped.

"It's so pretty…" I accidentally mumbled to myself. He barked a laugh and said "That's exactly what I want to hear my tattoo is _pretty_." "Haha funny I mean really it's so different…Will it make you feel better if I say it looks masculine?" I asked quickly. "Sure if you want to boost up my already boosted ego." he happily said as a huge smile lit his face.

"Well it then it's masculine and all other stuff boys think are cool. But I can't help but recognize it from somewhere." I observed. Seth didn't say anything back and was about to put his sleeve down when I stopped him. "Wait I know what it is." I said as my hands stopped him. "It symbolizes a wolf."

What happened next was the weirdest thing ever. Seth quickly went on guard and put his sleeve down as fast as he could get my hand to move. But not only that but it seemed that all eyes landed on me. I looked towards the house where I heard a laugh and noticed my Kukuclannema looking at my like I just solved something out.

"Well I'm not sure but I got it because it looked cool" Seth said jokingly as his real friendly personality came back. But I could hear the fear and deep meaning behind the words as he caught my attention again.

I swiftly looked around and realized everyone went back to doing what they were doing. "Yea it's cool I mean those are like my favorite animals, well those and snow leopards." I said to soften the tension.

As Seth began to laugh someone came out of the house looking like he was ready to leave. "Everyone let's go Jacob and Nessie are waiting at my house." Sam said before me or Seth could say anything else. It was then I realized everything was already inside the house…Wow that was short. "Well it was nice to meet you, Clare. Hopefully I can see you later" Seth said quickly. "Yea hopefully soon bye Seth." I said as he walked towards Jared and Paul.

Soon the girls said goodbye too and invited me over there houses when ever I felt like going. Then they were all gone.

I sat on the porch watching them walk around the block as a group and smiled to myself. I felt like I was going to like it hear and that these new friends weren't going to be too bad.

I stood up and ran straight into Alex. "Opps sorry." We both said quickly. But before I could say anything else Alex quickly said "Clare be careful I have a feeling that there is something off." I looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean, they seemed normal to me." He looked at me and there seemed to be infinite wisdom being expressed from his eyes. "I'm not sure but when you said wolves something clicked in me. I'm not sure but there is something that doesn't make sense I can feel it." he said. "Well someone is just as crazy as Kukuclannema." I joked. "But I get what you mean. I'll see what things I can find out about them." I said. The weird thing is I had to believe my brother because he always seemed to have suspicions that were always accurate. "Okay Clare I agree to investigate but I want you to stay away from the Calls?" "Calls?" I questioned. "Yea Chilali and Embry." "Why?" "Because Embry couldn't stop looking at you and Chilali had to tell Embry to calm _it down while you were talking to Seth." Alex said in a hush tone. But I didn't even remember Embry even looking at my. "Calm what down" I whispered. "I don't know Clare. I don't know, yet" Alex whispered as he entered back into the house. I looked down the block and everything was as quiet as it could be._


End file.
